five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamer Guy's Party Arcade FunZone
is the chain resteraunt in which Gamer Guy originates. Although some locations have been turned into Freddy Fazbear Pizzas, it is still very popular among kids. Most locations have an arcade but very few don't. Like Freddy's it has an animatronic band called "The Kingslayer experience". Only one location still uses the old name which is "Game Guy Pizza and Subs". In 2015 this band was replaced with "Crunch and The Party Players" Resteraunts Prologue (1970) This chain first started when a teenager named Aaron Danbert, a member of a high school robotics class, came up with an idea for a form of entertainment for children. He was depressed that children were always being horrified and scared perposely. So he made an animatronic character in his image. Thus, Gamer Guy was born. He founded "Gamer Guy's Party Arcade FunZone LLC." Jammin' Joe's Diner (1970-1980) Jammin Joe's Diner was the first resteraunt in the franchise. It was just four rooms; Dining Area/Show Stage, Arcade, Back Room, and Kitchen. It only had one animatronic character (Gamer Guy/Jammin' Joe). Most locations under this name closed down due to a murder that occured in the mid-1970s. Game Guy Pizza and Subs (1980-1995) Game Guy Pizza and Subs was the set of location that were opened up in place of most Jammin Joe's Diner locations due to the Murder of the 1970s. The entire rest of the band was added along with Gamer Guy (Kaptain Kat, Whiskers, Gwen, Jazzy Jake, and B-ball Bear). Elijah was also used in these locations for an amount of time. Gamer Guy's FunZone (1995-2009) This is the current set of locations used in place of Game Guy pizza and subs. Foxyette and Chop-Q were added in the process of building. Gamer Guy's Pizza Zone (2009-2015) This is a concept idea used in place of a few locations. There are only 32 existant. It currently uses the band "Gamer Guy's Imaginary Band". Jammin' Joe's Pizza Place (2015-present) In 2015, after a long time of Gamer Guy's name being put to rest, his creator made a new concept called "Mr. Crunch, and The Party Players". =Characters= Bands The Kingslayer Experience *"The Kingslayer Experience" consists of nine members. **-Gamer Guy (vocalist and lead guitar) **-Jazzy Jake Fox (guitar and vocals) **-Kaptain Kat (keyboard and vocals) **-Whiskers the Wolf (drums) **-Chop-Q-Ape (rapper, dancer, and vocals) **-Gwen the Bunny (Dancer and vocals) **-B-ball Bear (Comedian and vocals) **-Foxyette (vocals) **-Mr. Junk-Gunk (background vocalist) Gamer Guy's Imaginary Band *"Gamer Guy's Imaginary Band" consists of **Gamer Guy (Guitar and Vocals) **Scarlet Swoop (Parrot, Vocals) **Crunch John (Furry Monster, Keyboard and Vocals) **Billy Bill (Cowboy Dog, Vocals and Banjo) **Michelardo Pizzanini (Chef, Drums) **Mr. Junk-Gunk (Vocals) **Albert Fratz (Coyote, Vocals and Squeezebox) Mr. Crunch and The Party Players *Consists of **Mr. Crunch (Lead Vocalist and M.C., refroited from Crunch John) **Baxter Baar (Keyboard, refroited from B-ball Bear) **Wolfy Wolfe (Vocalist, refroited from Wolfy) **Jammin' Joe (Guitarist, refroited from Gamer Guy) **Mike The Chef (Drummer, refroited from Michelardo Pizzanini) **Special Guest (includes; Larry the Lizard, Fozie Fazbear, and others!) Non-band Characters and others Non-band *Gizmo (Cameraman for The Kingslayer Experience) *Frezzy DeFare (Comedian) Special Guests These are nonprofit, borrowed characters from other resteraunts *Fazzy Fredbear, Borrowed from Fredbear's Family Diner (Special Comedic Guest, sometimes makes appearances on special occasions) *Katt Cat, Borrowed from Fredbear's Family Diner (Sometimes brought in for comedy or a solo) *Sodapop The Bartender and Fozie Fazbear (Brought in for an occasional comedy skit or a song) Prop Characters *KewlCam Stages 3-center Stage This is a prototype stage used when the band was first being installed. It was used for a while but then it was replaced. Outdoors stage This stage replaced the 3-center Stage. This stage first added guest characters. The props include; Rocks, Flowers, and Trees as well as Clouds and A Campfire. Big City stage This stage replaced the Outdoors stage. The props include various things seen in a common City such as; Roadblocks, benches, and a building. Interesting facts *Up until 1980, Gamer Guy was named "Jammin' Joe" **Jammin Joe was like Gamer Guy except he had no headphones and his overalls were purple *Up from 1980 to 1995 Gamer Guy was called "Game Guy" **Game Guy had no headphones *Animatronics have never inflicted damage upon customers *One location uses "Brandon the Fox's Pizza Time band". *Most locations have epic ratings and expected returns from customers. *Though it was once it's own company, it was bought out by Jammin' Blast's Pizzeria *A lot of people have noticed that each character from Gamer Guy's FunZone corosponds with a character from Showbiz Pizza Place (Chop-Q being an exception) **Gamer Guy = Billy Bob **B-ball Bear = Fatz Geronimo **Gwen the Bunny = Mitzi Mozzarella **Whiskers Wolf = Dook LaRue **Kaptain Kat = Beach Bear **Jazzy Jake = Rolfe DeWolfe **Foxyette = Earl Schmerle **Mr. Junk-Gunk = Looney Bird **Chop-Q Ape = .... *The Animatronic Stage Show has been sold to various locations such as: **Some Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza Locations **some Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations **some locations have been changed into "The Party Zone" which still uses the band. Gallery Collage 2015-01-08 18_55_48.jpg|Show Stage layout Collage 2015-01-23 22_51_41.jpg|The "Super Band" stage concept Category:Locations